1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener and in particular to a fastener for wood products, and the like.
The invention has been developed primarily for the carpentry and building industries and will be described hereinafter with reference to this application. However, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to this particular field of use.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Fasteners such as screws, nails and anchor bolts have been manufactured with a variety of heads and drive designs, each requiring a different kind of tool to drive or extract them. All fasteners employ the same general fixing principle, with the shank, which may be threaded or serrated, providing gripping and the head providing a bearing surface and means to drive the screw.
One difficulty with such fasteners is the head by design is left exposed. In building applications, this leads to additional finishing work for the builder to finish the workpiece around the head.
There is thus a need for a fastener which provides concealed fixing, in that the workpiece can be fixed in place as desired with the fastener concealed. This will allow builders to use pre-finished workpieces with further finishing work not being required.
The inventor performed a comprehensive search of the market place and published patent publications and did not find a product which satisfies the inventor's requirements.
The present invention seeks to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.